Just One Hour Ago
by Lily-On-Water
Summary: Sabrina is out on a date when it happens, the rape... it breaks her. It would shatter her if not for her rock, the boy fairy who found her... the only one who seems to understand her... the person that she has always loathed... Puck.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own the Sisters Grimm… just this story idea. **

His heart clenched as he surveyed the curled up bundle that he knew was Sabrina. Just one hour ago they were sitting on the couch, watching stupid cowboy movies with Daphne, because that's what they always did. Just one hour ago everything was fine, just one hour ago she had been safe, now she was ruined.

He did not really want to think about who could have done this to the girl he loved. He also did not want to think about her bruised skin; wide, fearful eyes; or the fluids lying around her. He didn't want to think about any of that, but most of all, he didn't want to think about how he had said no. He had said no so that he could watch some dude get his head blown off, and Sabrina had suffered for it.

Her sobs cut through his line of thought, bringing him back to the present; hurriedly he grabbed her clothes from where they lay a few feet away. With shaking hands he helped her put them back on. The shaking was not something he could control, and it was not from a grief so powerful that it took over his body, no. The shaking was from rage. Rage so hot, and so fire-burning that he was fearful that he would do something stupid and snap at her. Whoever did this was going to pay, and they were going to pay big time, he would make sure of it.

When her clothes were back on he pulled her to him, admiring once again how well their bodies fit together. "Do you want me to go get the Old Lady?"

Her sobs had quieted now, and she was able to answer the question with little-to-no sniffles, "No," and then more forcefully, "No, don't leave me. Please don't leave me." She buried her face back in his chest.

"Shhh…" He stroked her hair, pulling her closer, not even thinking about how wet his shirt was. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm not leaving you. I'm never leaving you again."

**A/N: So, for those of you who might not know this is a repost and the first few chapters are probably going to be the same as they were the first time they were posted… that being said the later chapters will be corrected because I don't feel that I did them properly. I want to open this story to a broader audience so I've decided to repost it and I do apologize for how short this first chapter is. Please give me your reviews so that I know I should put my time into correcting and reposting this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina looked with disdain at the fluids on the ground, she didn't want to see them, didn't want to stay here. She just wanted to get home, take a shower, go to bed and maybe die. It sounded like one of her better options.

But no, Puck wouldn't let her go home. Wouldn't leave until she told him every heart-wrenching detail of Peter and the date from Hell. She didn't know why he bothered, it's not as if could change anything. No matter what, she was still a hoe who lost her virginity to a creep. Nothing he did could change that.

She started sobbing again, horrible, loud wails that couldn't seem to stop. He was there of course, his arms wrapped tightly around her, but that didn't stop them. If anything, it just made them worse.

Why couldn't he have asked her out? Why couldn't she have gone out on a date with him? Why did she only attract major assholes and jerks, and now rapists? Why couldn't she just be normal? Live in a normal town, have a normal boyfriend, go to a normal school, have normal friends, why?

When his arm slid under her legs she was hardly aware of it, she just held onto his neck, and continued to sob in his shoulder. "Where are we going?"

"Home. You should probably try to sleep, and I know you don't want to, but you need to tell the Old Lady about it too." They were flying now, and all she could do was nod. He seemed to relax a little when she nodded.

"Peter's not going to get away with this." The way he said it, he sounded so sure, he had no doubts that Peter would pay. To him it was already a done deal.

"Nottingham's not going to do anything, you know that, right?" Her voice was distant, as though she didn't really care, even though she did care. She cared enough to cry more and more every time she thought about it. Peter was going to be free, he could come back, and he could do whatever he wanted. Hell, Nottingham might even give him a gold medal for hurting a Grimm.

She hardly noticed when they landed on the porch, her mind was running like a jackrabbit, and she only became aware when Granny Relda's voice floated out of the now open door. "Sabrina? Sabrina, is that you, Liebling?"

She turned to Puck, and he was looking at her with interest, "Time to face the music?"

She shook her head, "No. No. Not right now, I've got to get cleaned up; I don't want her to see me like this."

"I think it might be a little too late for that." His arm was still around her waist when Granny Relda stepped out on the porch.

"Oh, my Lord! What happened to you, Liebling?"

**A/N: Hey, good job on the first chapter guys! We've got a decent start but I know a lot more of you have story alerts than you four who reviewed! Don't be shy, I don't bite, swear it. This chapter is dedicated to **HermioneGrangerisME**, **razzle**-**dazzle1606**, **Olympian**-**Goddess**, **sunshine6879**- great job guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

The panic coming off of her is so thick that he can almost feel it. She needs to go inside, lie down, maybe get cleaned up; she's not ready to deal with the Old Lady tonight. If he can realize that then surely she can, too. He tightens his grip around her, the Old Lady is here now, and there's no turning back. Sabrina is shaking.

He doesn't want her to have to go through this. He wants to get the asshole locked up, but he doesn't want to listen to the pain in her voice, not again. Unfortunately, she needs him, she needs him, and he's not going to leave her, no matter how tempting that might sound. So, instead of dropping her and bolting, he keeps his arm wrapped firmly around her, listens as she retells her story. Feels every sob as it racks through her body.

He doesn't look at the Old Lady, not once, he can't. He can't face her; he can't face her and own up to what he did to her granddaughter. Or, more accurately, what he didn't do, he didn't protect her. The one job that he has and he didn't do it. It's enough to nearly make him sick.

They are inside now, sitting on the couch, the Old Lady has her arm around Sabrina, it is clear from the way she keeps glancing up that she expects him to leave so she can talk to her granddaughter. He would love to. He loves Sabrina, but it was difficult enough to hear this story once, never mind a second time. What's even worse is that this time the Old Lady's gasps and cries punctuate almost her every word.

However, she hasn't let go of his hand since they came in, and whenever he even pulls back slightly her grip tightens. He sighs, he won't leave her, not when she needs him, not when she actually wants him there. He is trying hard not to listen to her story, just rub his thumb over her hand; just keep doing that and don't focus on what she's saying. He can feel anger building inside of him, the last thing he needs to do is release it in front of the Old Lady.

When it is finally over tears are leaking freely from the Old Lady's eyes. Tears never stopped leaking from Sabrina's. The Old Lady wants her to go to the sheriff, wants her to sleep in her room, wants a lot of things, but Sabrina's head has been shaking since she finished speaking.

"Nottingham won't do anything, Granny." A sob, "We both know he won't. We'd be lucky if he didn't give Peter a medal for hurting a Grimm." She shakes her head, and her grip tightens once again on his hand. "I'm going to take a shower, and then I'm going to go to bed." She stands, taking him with her. They head upstairs.

As soon as they are upstairs and out of sight she throws her arms around him. "Thank you," She mumbles, her face buried in his shoulder, "Thank you so much."

He doesn't say anything; he wouldn't know what to say if he wanted to. All he can do is pull her closer to him. As much as he may not like to admit it, he loves her. Probably more than she will ever know, probably more than he'll ever know.

When she finally pulls back her face is red and blotchy and his shirt is wet, but he doesn't care, she's still just as beautiful as she's ever been, and his shirt will dry. She doesn't say anything, just gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and heads towards the shower. He heads to his room.

**A/N: Nine reviews for last chapter and I must say that I am impressed! We still have a few stragglers that are neglecting to drop their opinions, but those who did you all are amazing! So, this chapter is, of course, dedicated to **()**, **Nette**, **RockstarGurl4444**, **Dani**, **gothic-emo-bunny**, **happi bubz**, **Queen of Air and Darkness**, **KrissM3**, and **razzle-dazzle 1606**. Y'all are great and this list is long but hopefully we will have an even longer one next update… what do you say? Drop a review, please and thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

He wakes up to her, lying beside him, arm around his waist and face buried in his side. He has to smile, hardly a shadow compared to his old one, but a smile nonetheless. The last time he woke up with her beside him they had been handcuffed together; one of his more ingenious pranks over the years. He feels the ghost of the smile slip away; if he had known what would happen he would have rigged those handcuffs, he would have made them unbreakable. He would have kept her safe by his side forever.

She stirs and looks up at him dazedly, as though trying to place just where she is. At least that's what he hopes she's trying to do; he hopes that she's being granted a moment, even a tiny one to forget about the events of last night. A moment where she can stare up at him in oblivion; where she does not have to be plagued by whatever nightmares had her twisting and turning throughout the night. And, for one moment it looks like she does get to lay beside him in oblivion- like she does get to dispel the ghosts and demons that had hounded her sleep. The moment is over too quickly.

"Puck?" He can see it in her eyes, the reality crashing back; grounding what had once been sheer confusion to dust. He can see the dust leaving way to horror, and in its wake fear. Her cries are silent as they arch her shoulders; as they shake her tears into the fabric of his shirt. He doesn't say anything, not yet, just holds her there.

"It's okay," He tightens an arm around her; "You're okay. I'm here."

He pulls her closer to him, almost on top of his lap, stroking back her hair as he does so. He feels the words leave his mouth without even really knowing what they are. He feels the lies leave his mouth, but he doesn't know how to stop them. Doesn't know what to say in place of them; doesn't know what he could say other than lies to comfort her- doesn't know how to fix her when she's so clearly broken.

"It's not okay, Puck!" Her sobs peel through him; almost leaving him shaking as her back arches. He has never seen her like this; he does not ever want to see her like this again. "You know it's not okay! It'll… it'll never be okay… It's never going to be okay!"

A knock at the door interrupts him; keeps the lies from pouring out, or even worse the truth. If he is honest with himself then he knows the truth; knows that it is even worse than the lies; knows that she already knows how this is going to play out. The knock keeps him from having to put it into words.

"I…I shouldn't… I shouldn't be in here." Her voice shakes and if possible her eyes dislodge even more tears; his heart aches for her. Aches for the tears still roaming freely down her cheeks, for the way her hair is twisted out in every different direction, and for the way her shoulders are still hunched over from the force of her sobs. "Granny…Granny won't…she won't understand… she'll think we did… that… that we did something."

The door handle twists and he tightens his arm around her; feels her shiver against him. There is a long moment of silence and then a small, humorless laugh; the little girl closes the door behind herself. Beside him Sabrina sighs, her body relaxing against his as her sister steps forward; raises her eyebrows.

"Well, I thought this room was kind of a long-shot, but I guess not." Without further explanation she hops onto the bed, taking a space near the end on Sabrina's side. She leans over, her voice lowered, but still loud in an excitedly-curious type of way. "Were you in here all night? I figured you were out with Peter or something… guess I was wrong. Granny came by looking for you, I told her you were outside on some sort of walk."

"Did she buy it?" Her voice is still cracked; tears still on her face; if the little girl notices she says nothing. Just shrugs.

"I guess, she never came back, anyway." Her eyebrow arches as she surveys the scene in front of her; her attention not lost on the way her sister sits on his lap. The way his arms wrap around her waist. She opens her mouth as though to say something, but then, as if deciding against it, promptly closes it. She sits there another moment before getting up, heading for the door. "It's almost breakfast time; you might want to clean up a bit before you head downstairs."

Once the little girl is gone she sighs, climbs off of him, "I guess I had better go do that." She is at the door when she turns, her hand on the knob and her voice so quiet he isn't sure that he even hears it. "Puck, thank you."

"For what?" He does not deserve her thanks; he didn't keep her safe. He had one job and that was to keep her safe and he had failed; he had failed miserably. But still he looks up, though, still sees a slight shrug of her shoulders as she turns the knob.

"For everything," A pause, "For being here."

**A/N: Okay, so this is the first chapter that I have seriously revised and I am overall pretty happy with it. I'm sorry about the long wait, but I've had awful writer's block recently and it has just been crazy to work with. Now, thanks to those who reviewed last chapter, this chapter is dedicated to **Queen of Air and Darkness**, **dropdeadred53**, **razzle-dazzle1606, Dani**, **Puckabrina Alee**, and **KrissM3**- now, six is a bit of a downwind from chapter two, but I think if we try really hard we can raise that number, what do you say? By the way, in answer to one of your questions I am not sure how many chapters there will be yet; I'll let you know when I do. **


	5. Chapter 5

In the dark of the night it had disappeared, the view of the forest, all green woodland as the sun shines down onto it through the small panes of the window. Her breath catches in her throat, flickers of the night before trickling through her mind like wild river currents.

"I think you're lost." Her laughter had rang loud in the otherwise quiet forest, he had chuckled in turn, but it had held none of the same ringing quality, more of an indulgence than a genuine moment of mirth. "I'm pretty sure we've been walking for at least the last twenty minutes… and that's me being an optimist, even."

"I'm not lost," He had smiled, tugging her still further, his voice kind as he continued, "You're just impatient. Once we get there you'll see, it'll be beautiful, and you'll wonder; Peter, why didn't you tell me about this before? My answer will, of course, be the ever-popular, I have no idea, but then I will save that last bad answer, by saying something clever and charming, like…"

"Like what?" The corners of her mouth had tugged up, and before she knew it his own was over hers, filling her mouth with heat as her lips parted, his tongue curling through the crack easily. His mouth seemingly sculpted so as to fit hers, their hands linked and his free one running through her hair- nothing at all like any of her other kisses- much better than any of her other kisses. Her mind tells her this, and at the moment she is inclined to agree with it, but she cannot altogether forget about him. About the way it had felt when he first kissed her, about how she knew she should have felt disgusted, but how deep down she hadn't, how she had actually, kind of… enjoyed it.

Her mind snapped back into place as the boy in front of her pulled away, a sweet grin on his face as he peered down at their linked hands, to her amusement his face is a pleasant shade of red. He smiles up at her shyly, "Well, I might say… you're a really good kisser, and you look incredibly beautiful tonight, at least for starters."

She had smiled wide, and he had kissed her again, "You know, you would think from how you're acting that no one's ever told you you're beautiful before… I'm almost positive that that's not the case." They walked a little longer, "You're probably one of the most beautiful people I've ever met, and I've met an awful lot of 'supposedly' beautiful people, Sabrina Grimm."

"Somebody did tell me something like that once," Her mind flickering back to long ago, back to another forest, this one inside of her house, to a certain fairy boy lying beside her on a trampoline under a ceiling of the night's stars and sky. To a small series of words uttered in the late of night, as Daphne lay sound asleep on the trampoline beside her, the air slightly punctuated by the sound of her snores. 'By the way, you don't need the makeup.'

"Yeah, somebody did tell me something like that once," She had repeated, her mind far from the world around her, struggling to bring itself back to the present, to the boy in front of her right now and not the one that her future states to be in front of her forever. She shrugs, "It was a long time ago, I can hardly even remember, anymore."

"That's a shame," His tone was sincere, and he sighed, as though troubled by a great burden. "I'll just have to say it more, I guess, you know, to make up for all those other idiots. Luckily I don't mind your company all that much; this would be an awful long ways to go with someone that I found tedious."

"So you don't find me tedious?" The thought was more to fill the silence than anything else; she needed something to babble about so that he would not see how distracted she was… How distracting it was trying to figure out why she was distracted. She hardly heard his answer, but managed to make out something about her dress before feeling his hands on her, this time sliding around her waist.

"We're here, Bree," His voice suddenly a whisper in her ear, "It's the only place in the forest that has an open casement, the only place where you can see all the stars. Look." His hand gentle on her chin, tilting it up so she could look nowhere but at the treetops or the constellations- he had been right, it was pretty here, beautiful even.

"It's kind of like, you're not even in Fairyport Landing anymore, like you could be anywhere in the world, you know what I mean? It's kind of… it's kind of magical."

Her head is still tilted up when his lips brush down over her neck; she shivers but does not protest as they search lower, as his hand moves from her chin to rest very low down on her back, the other lying heavily on her left breast. Her own knitted into his hair, low moans rising in her throat as his hand begins to gently move across her breast, stroking and squeezing in seemingly no pre-deemed order. She felt her hand be pulled away, wrapped in his, and placed very selectively on the rise in his pants. They are on the ground now, his legs on either side of her, his pants off and his knees holding her arms down against the dirt of the floor… she wants to get up, and she tells him so, he ignores her so she says it louder; his hand closes over her mouth.

The dress, a pretty blue thing, is being lifted, a ripping sound as the sides of her panties give way to force; her head is shaking violently and there are tears running down her face. He doesn't look up, he doesn't see them. She tries to kick her legs but she can't, it's as though steel boulders have been placed overtop of either one of them, lowly he whispers for her to stop fighting, to lie back and enjoy it.

"I wouldn't hurt you, Sabrina, not for all the money in the world. Here," His hand finds hers, limp and unmoving on the ground, "Squeeze mine, that way, if it does hurt, we'll feel it together." At the last moment a slight hesitation, "I love you, Sabrina."

He shoves inside of her, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hands on her, shaking her, someone repeating her name again and again, as though a nursery-school lullaby, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LET GO OF ME!"

"Sabrina. Sabrina, it's okay," Puck's face is in front of her, his eyes clouded over with worry, his hands grasping her shoulders roughly but with a gentleness that is startling. "Sabrina, it's okay, it's just me… you're okay, it's just me."

His arms come around her and she collapses willingly into them, her hand burning as she forces it to drop its hold on the doorknob, he continues to murmur to her but she is not conscious of it. His grip on her is sharp, and she tries to let herself escape into that for just a minute longer, tries to dispel all her thoughts of the forest but she can't- at least not he last one. The one that is bothering her most above a good fraction of the others, "Puck," Her voice shakes, "I thought… I thought for a minute that you… that you were him. I thought… I thought you were him… how could I… how could I think that?"

His back rigid he rocks her away from the door, not answering her till it is far behind them, "I… I startled you, Sabrina, that's all… you couldn't have helped your reaction. It would have been the same if anyone else came along." But he sounds doubtful, like he's not really sure it would have.

"That's not… that's not what I… that's not what I meant, Puck." She gasps, "In the forest, when… when Peter was kissing me, there was a time… there was a time when… when I thought it was… that it was you."

**A/N: Okay, I know that no matter what excuse I throw at you there is no reason for delaying my update this long, and I understand if you are entirely off the wall mad, because I would be to. I don't want you to think that I'm ignoring you, though, I've been trying to work on a story of my own, and that's taken a lot of time, but yesterday I read a piece and it really inspired me to write this chapter, so I hope you all can find it in your hearts to forgive me for the extensively-long wait. I promise that if we get a lot of reviews for this chapter there will be an incredibly short wait for the next, at least by these standards, as always I must thank the incredible people who reviewed last chapter, and everyone should thank them because they are one of the soul reasons this chapter has been written, period. So credit goes out to: **Hallieluvbooks3, ViennaCambridge, Jelly Babes 101, razzle-dazzle1606, Blabbercat, NoraeKaye, PuckLovesSabrina10148, KrissM3, Ripplerose , Queen of Air and Darkness, YellowFlash67, and cutiereader968,** thank you all so much! Please REVIEW this chapter everyone! Remember, MORE REVIEWS means a SHORTER WAIT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter takes place a few weeks after the last chapter, where Sabrina admitted to Puck that she had pretended it was him when Peter kissed her. **

Her body is so tiny in his arms, this girl he is supposed to marry. With her head buried between his neck and shoulder he can almost pretend that she is still the same girl he met in the woods all those years ago, but then he almost has to laugh. That girl wouldn't have let him touch her, that girl wouldn't have trusted him to mow a lawn, let alone share his bed. In some ways he misses that girl, misses pranks and retaliation attempts, misses the rare times when he'd been able to coax a smile out of her the most. The smiles she gave him now were less seldom, but they were also less mirthful, tears accompanied her more often than not.

Just once he would like for her to tell him to take a bath; just once he would like her to lift out of this depression, because that's all he can think to call it. The Old Lady thinks that she needs help, and no matter how adamantly he fought her in the beginning, he is starting to see the sense in it. She still fights him whenever he starts talking about it, but each time with less venom. At the end of these feuds he will take her in his arms, promise her that she won't have to talk to someone unless she wants to, and then kiss her on the forehead before starting in on the next battle plan.

He doesn't know how much longer he can pretend that she will be okay. How many more nights they can lie like this, with her cradled against him and their legs entwined, before she finds out that he is no knight in shining armor. That he has no idea what he is doing and is just as scared as she is; that he's more than scared because he thinks that he might love her. More than that, he knows that he loves her. Both this new Sabrina and the girl she left behind hold more power over him than anyone he has ever in his life known; than anyone he ever dreamed he would know. Which is why he has to help her, heal her, save her from sinking into whatever that bastard did to her, any possible way he can.

In the end it is the Old Lady who suggests he find a hobby, something to take her mind off of the events of the past, something that she can work towards getting better at, that she can focus on without bringing up old memories. When she leaves it up to him to choose, his victor is archery. For no particular reason other than he is good at it, very good at it. They find an old target and nail it to a tree in his room. They start practicing the next day; she takes to it well.

"Okay, so I hold it below the notch, pull the string back to my mouth, aim at the target, release my breath, and then let go of the arrow?" She demonstrates quickly with the piece of string that he had given her to practice on, going through the motions fluently and without pause before turning around to check with him. When he nods she laughs, and then looks surprised with herself and stops for a moment as if registering her surroundings. "You make this seem harder than it sounds."

At the sound of her laugh he feels his lips tug up at the corners, "I'm not going to say anything in case you turn out to be stud and my head's the next target, but, fair warning, it is a bit harder when you use a real bow than when you use string."

She gives him a mocking look and puts her hands on her hips in feigned disbelief. "Oh, really?"

He laughs but nods anyway, "You'd be surprised how many people don't know that."

"Well, I sure didn't, didn't even suspect it." They both laugh and for a moment it's like none of it ever happened. The forest never happened, Peter never happened, all the nights she'd spent lying in his arms plagued by nightmares never happened. For a moment, they are just normal kids. For a moment, it is heaven. And then her face turns mock serious, her hand stretches out and in a voice that is very much overstated, she demands of him, "Hand her over."

He gives her the bow.

**A/N: Well, this chapter is short and sweet, but it does play a part in the rest of the story… I think. If my plans play out then it should play a huge part in the story. I'm sorry for the wait, but the thing is that I do try writing these chapters like the day after I post, but all I get is crap. I try all the time, and I could post you awful chapters all day and night, but I want you guys to get the best of my writing and not the worst, so it does take a bit of time. Now that I have summer and long nights I think I may be a bit more diligent with my updates. It will take the crazy dedication of you fans and your reviews to keep me going, so make sure you review immediately while I still have time to write! Thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter, I would list you by name but I am about to pass out from sleep deprivation so knowing who you are be proud that you contributed to the motivation behind this! **

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW…. EVERYONE!**


End file.
